Love's Sand
by DarlingAna
Summary: Karkat and Kanaya take a trip to the beach for the summer to escape the busy life of a student. But! A storm wipes out the beach leaving them knocked out. What's going to happen to them? When Jade and Rose break the number one mermaid rule what will happen? ( Human & Mermaid AU! )
1. The Crab

You're Karkat Vantas and you are on vacation with your friend, Kanaya. You are ready to relax and not worry about school. The car stops. You already kicked off your shoes and are headed to the changing rooms at the beach.

The sand feels nice on your feet. The moist breeze flows through your hair as you take in a deep breath. What a wonderful day it is. You reach the changing room and surprisingly there is no wait to get in. You and Kanaya change to your bathing suits and when you come out Kanaya already set out a towel to sit on and was rubbing on sun screen.

You start rubbing on sun screen as Kanaya gos on and on about the wonderful ocean and what a nice day it was.

"Do you want to go swimming with me?" Kanaya asked taking off her flip flops.

"Okay. It's a great day for swimming." Karkat purred.

But he didn't know how this wonderful day would end that poor child. Karkat dipped a toe in the water.

"Come on Karkat! The water's nice!" Kanaya whispered.

He backed up, closed his eyes, and jumped in the water. She was right, it wasn't that bad. Just a bit chilly.

"Look Karkat! A crab is on the bottom of the water!" Kanaya shouted pointing down to the water.

She was right! A huge crab was walking on the floor of the sea! Karkat swam to Kanaya next to the crab.

"The sea is truly wonderful, Karkat." Kanaya whispered tapping a shell with her foot. "There are many wonders out there and we barely know any of the sea's greatest secrets."

"If you love the sea so much why do you not go out and study it?" He asked. "It's a dangerous job to study the deep, far off ocean wonders! You can get yourself killed!" Karkat grabbed Kanaya's shoulder. "I believe in you, Kanaya. You can do it."

"Do you really think that?" Kanaya asked looking over with wide eyes. "I have always wanted to study the ocean but I never thought I could survive out there." She looked down at the sandy floor and started kicking up sand and shells. "You would be amazing at it. You can survive happy hour at the bar I'm sure you can survive the ocean." He laughed looking over at Kanaya. "I'm sure you can." Kanaya looked over and smiled.

"It does get crazy at the bar those days." She laughed. "Thank you Karkat. Thanks for believing in me."

"Of course I believe in you! Why would I not? You're amazing!" He asked.

"Well, thank you. What would you like to be when you grow up huh?"

"Well uh…. I never really thought about it…."

You started trembling.

What seemed like a perfect day was about to turn awful. "Karkat?..." Kanaya turned around just as a huge wave crashed on them. They both tried to swim away. You hit your foot on a sharp rock. All you could hear was waves crashing and a scream, and it came from you. Soon, all you could hear at all was a loud ringing sound. It all became black. Were you dead? No. You couldn't be. It wasn't your time yet. Please, I can't die.

I don't want to die yet.

Please.

I still have much to do with my life.

…


	2. The Rose

You are now KANAYA MARYAM and you are KNOCKED OUT from the storm.

You feel strange, like you are being watched. You hear a sweet humming.

It's like nothing you have ever heard.

But, you just can't open your eyes for some reason.

Maybe you are still knocked out but you are still aware of your surroundings.

The humming stops and you feel a tug at your book bag.

Click.

"What's this?" The voice says. You slowly open your eyes. "What's this?" The voice repeats.

A beautiful girl, one of your books in one hand while she plays with her hair with the other, looks down at you. She seemed pretty normal. Pretty short golden bob and…. shells covering her breasts?

You look down into the water. Fish…. Tail?

She shoves a book into your face and asks again, "What is this thing?"

"It's a book. You use it to learn things. That's called "The Wonders Of The Sea."

She gasps and opens it almost ripping it in half.

"Look! It's where I live!" She gasps and flips over the book to show it to me.

A beautiful ocean forest with fish swimming around it covers two pages.

She closes the book and puts it back into my book bag.

"Do you have a name?" I ask looking at her. She had wide pink eyes that matched her pink tail. She nodded.

"Rose Lalonde. It's nice to meet you." She bowed her head.

"I saw you knocked out on the shore and I wanted to help you." She laughed.

"Thank you. I'm Kanaya Maryam."

"Kanaya? That's a wonderful name for a wonderful girl."

"Oh, Thank you Rose!"

"So, you're a human? How is it like on land?" She seemed so interested.

"I bet it's not as wonderful as living in the sea." Kanaya whispered.

"But it's so beautiful up there on land just look at that!" She gestured to the beach. The waters were calm now. The storm was gone completely and the beach was empty.

"It's beautiful deep down in the sea, too."

"No, not really. Once you live in the ocean for a while you understand the grossness of the ocean." She laughed.

Kanaya rubbed her eyes. It was still so light out. Her back was hurting from laying down on a rock for so long. She sat up and stretched out. Then she remembered.

"Have you seen any other humans here?" Kanaya looked around.

Rose shook her head.


	3. The Jade

You are now KARKAT VANTAS and you are KNOCKED OUT on a UNCHARTED ISLAND.

Please

Don't let me die

What did I ever do to deserve this?

"Hello? Human boy?" A small voice said as a pain grew in your foot

You jolted up from a mossy rock you wear laying on.

A lady with buck teeth and wide green emerald eyes was cleaning your food with wet moss.

"You got cut on the rocks and fainted from blood loss." She wrapped your feet with moss and sighed.

"So….. I'm not dead?"

She laughed and looked at you. You finally snapped into what happened and jumped back.

"What's wrong?"

"A TAIL! A FISH TAIL!" She pointed franticly at her tail.

"Yes. You have cute little dingley-dodads and I have a fish tail."

"They are called legs."

"Legs? Cool!" She picked up one of your feet and started playing with Karkats toes.

"Stop it! My foot still hurts!" Karkat yelped.

"I'm so sorry! I kinda forgot… silly me!" She giggled.

"Where even am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Jade! I pulled you to the nearest island I could find."

"I'm Karkat." He grumbled under his breath.

"Nice to meet you." She held out her hand. "May we go out for a swim?"


	4. The Fish

You are now ROSE LALONDE and you are GATHERING FOOD for the harmed human KANAYA MARYAM

You are a MERMAID so you are breaking the rules of talking to HUMANS, but you just feel a strong bond between you and KANAYA.

You are not the only mermaid and you know that. You are friends with many other mermaids.

John, Jade and Dave are your two mermaid friends you like to meet up with.

You are going to keep Kanaya a secret, you don't know if you can trust your foolish friends with a secret as big as breaking the number one mermaid rule.

You are with them right now collecting shells, fish, and rocks for Kanaya, but they don't know that.

"So, how have you been? That storm sure did wipe out the beach, huh!" John laughed

"Do any of you know where Jade is?" Dave asked looking around.

"I haven't seen her since the storm crashed." Rose said.

"Fuck, she must be dead!" Dave yelped.

"Don't you worry Dave! We should wait a couple of days before we announce her death." John laughed.

Rose scooped up a arm full of shells. "Let's do a group hunt for food now."

"It won't be the same without Jade." Dave grumbled.

"She's always off somewhere without us." John announced.

The hunt went well and we all got plenty of food. When Rose got back Kanaya was there waiting.

"Kanaya, I got some food." Rose slammed down a fish down on the rock next to Kanaya.

"Gross! Sorry, I don't eat fish. Maybe you can give it to the homeless girl, Nepeta."

"Oh, sorry… I just wanted to help."

"It's fine."

Kanaya kissed Rose's forehead.

"Are you sure you haven't seen any other humans around lately?"

Rose shook her head. "Why do you want to know?"

"I lost my friend. We were together then the storm crashed. I'm worried about him. He was like a brother to me…"

"I'm sure we'll find him Kanaya! I believe in you!"

"He said that not so before the storm hit…"

A tear rolled down Kanaya's cheek.

"It's okay Kanaya! I'm sure he's fine!"

"But what if he's not?"

"Then I'm very sorry."

"He's so important to me…"

There faces were so close. There noses were rubbing.

"You ever get that fluttery feeling in your heart?" Rose said looking down.

"Huh? Wait do you…?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you love me?"

"…..Maybe…"


	5. The Fruit

You are now JADE the MERMAID and you are HELPLESSLY TRAPPED with this dipshit KARKAT on a UNCHARTED ISLAND far away from ROSE and KANAYA

"Hey Kaaaaarkaaaaaaat!"

"UGH. Hey Jade. What now?"

Jade slammed a shell on the rock.

"What the hell?" Karkat growled. "What is with you lately? You're acting crazy!"

"Sorry it's just… I'm breaking a HUUUGE rule running away to take care of you and I'm just freaking out you know!"

"It's…. fine…. Uhm ah…. Got any food?"

"I ran away from other mermaids so it would be hard to hunt for fish but maybe…."

Jade looked around and pointed at a huge tree near the island.

"Go pick some fruits. You need the exercise anyways."

Karkat flipped her off then jumped to his feet off the trees.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude!"

Why was she being so nice to that asshole why didn't she let him just starve to death?

She got a weird feeling around him she didn't know how to explain…

Was this… love? Was this what every human was talking about? Well fuck…

"Yo, look! Food!" Karkat came running back shoving food in his mouth.

"Welp, found out our source of food." Jade laughed.

"That's all I care about." Karkat said as he chewed on the strange fruit.

"All…. You care about? Is there nothing else? Nobody else?"

Karkat sat up. "Well… There is this girl I know…."

Jade could feel her heart break.

"An old friend of mine… Kanaya."

Oh thank GOD he doesn't have a girlfriend already.

"Have you seen anyone else near here?"

"Nope. Nobody. Sorry… I wish I could help." Jade sighed.

"It's okay. At least I have one pretty girl to make me happy." Karkat laughed.

Jade blushed and looked away.

"I'll look for her for you…."


	6. The Cut

You are now ROSE LALONDE and you are with KANAYA MARYAM. You seem to understand the human feeling of love now that you have met Kanaya. Kanaya has made you a hairband for you with shells and rocks and you are very thankful for it.

"You should be a fashion designer not a scientist." Rose said smiling at her.

"Well, I've always been interested in clothing…"

"You would be amazing at it." Rose laughed.

You are now KARKAT VANTAS and you don't know where Jade is and you are starting to worry about her. She left yesterday to find Kanaya and she hasn't come back yet. You are very scared that maybe she's dead. But, Karkat would only care if she was dead because she was the only person to talk to on this stranded island. You are startled by the slamming of a bloody fish on the rock you were sitting on. YUCK. Another dead fish from Jade to eat.

No wait-

That bloody fish WAS Jade.

FUCK.

"Help me get that fucking this OFF of me! NOW!" She demanded pointing at her tail franticly.

"Get what off?" Then. He saw it. A plastic hoop was stuck on her tail so tight on her it was cutting her. Karkat panicked and slid the hoop off of her very carefully trying not to cut her skin even more then it already was.

"Thank GOD I had you to pull it off for me." She sighed and rubbed her tail.

Karkat got some moss and tried to clean off her tail and kissed it when she wasn't looking.

"Does that feel any better now?" Karkat asked as he wrapped the huge cut in the middle of her tail with moss.

"Yeah, now that the damn thing is off of me I can continue the search for your friend!"

"No, I'm not going to risk you getting you getting hurt again."

"Karkat-"

"No."

"…. I just wanted you to feel better…."

"I'll feel better if you aren't running off and getting yourself nearly killed."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!"

Karkat laughed. "Sure, now can I get some sleep?"

Jade laughed. "Sure."


	7. The Rule-Breakers

You are now JADE the MERMAID and you PASSED OUT from BLOODLOSS. This never happened before. You thought the bleeding stopped by now! Wait, maybe you got cut again and didn't know. When you awoke, you were in a completely new place from where you had thought you blacked out at. You looked around to find that you aren't the only person at this place. Is that…. ROSE? Rose and a human laughing together? This…. This was not what she was expecting her to be doing when she was gone at all! I wonder if that human was Kanaya…

You are now ROSE LALONDE and you think today is just another normal day of visiting Kanaya at the beach, but you are wrong. Very wrong. Kanaya seemed like she was about to cry.

"What is wrong, dear Kanaya?"

"The sea it… it's so polluted, I'm worried about you…"

"I'll be fine Kanaya."

"Wait… who is THAT?"

Shock filled Jade's body when the human pointed at her. Her tail was too weak for her to swim off so she just covered her face with her hands and looked away like the fool she was. But, Rose could tell who it was just by the smooth tail and long black hair.

"Jade? What happened to you? Where were you?"

"Why are you breaking the number one rule huh? I thought you never broke rules!"

"Me and Kanaya have a special bond."

_So it is Kanaya…_

"Are you guys looking for Karkat?" Jade asked looking back at them.

"Why do you want to know huh?"

"If you bring Kanaya to Kar and make him happy like I can't I won't tell on you."

"Why do you want to make him happy?" Kanaya asked.

"Well, I… I love him!"

Kanaya laughed _so_ hard.

"What? What's so funny?" Jade asked looking around.

"Why do you love him? _He's horrible_!"

"I know the _real_ him."

"Fine. I will make him happy for you."

"Thank you_ so_ much."

They headed to the island splashing through the waves and trying to remain unseen to the human eye and to any predators larking nearby, but no matter how hard they tried they failed. Jade's tail was so weak she could barely swim. Rose had to help her from sinking. There came a small scream.

"Wha- _hoooly __**shit.**_" Jade's cut had got even **worse.**


	8. The Island

You are now JADE and DANG you passed out YET AGAIN!

Without you, Rose and Kanaya are helplessly LOST in the wide deep OCEAN.

Rose just kept going forward, trying to find land to stop at. But, the ocean is far and deep and they just didn't find anything.

You feel cold and helpless, a dead weight on Rose and Kanaya.

Rose didn't give up. Tears in her eyes, she looked up at the hot, shining sun and sighed. It was hopeless. The sun was burning Rose's fragile skin and she needed to cool down but she couldn't let go of Jade. She sure was heavy. That cut of hers needed treatment, too. Mermaids with unscaled tails, like Jade, were weak and barley survived. Rose was scared for her but tried to be brave.

They needed to find land badly. Kanaya was getting tired and Rose was burning up. Then, a miracle happened. Land peeked up from the horizon. Rose gasped and speeds, up blinking the tears out of her eyes. There was still hope. Maybe, her friend will survive. But, Rose saw a small boy on the island. She didn't think he would see them so she picked a rock not so far from him.

She didn't care if this probably crazy child saw them. Nobody would believe him if he told the story of some fish girls washing up next to him on an island. Humans didn't believe stories like that, especially if a child told them! It seemed like pure madness coming from a child! Even from a grown man it seemed like craziness!

Rose gasped for air as she crawled onto the moist sand and dragged Jade on with her. Kanaya flipped on her back on the sand and sighed. Jade wasn't bleeding anymore. But, the cut still looked really bad. It looked infected and fleshy. Rose pulled some moss off of a rock and scrubbed it clean. Well, as clean as you can get it.

Jade's eyes fluttered open as she slowly breathed. Oh thank GOD. Rose smiled and hugged her tight.

The boy ran into the forest. Jade looked over and smirked.

"Run, boy, Run…" Jade laughed. Rose was confused and looked around, shocked.

It seems like Jade had left a trail of blood. Along the shore, was six sharks looking for a meal.


	9. The Homeless

Well, let's begin! Yes. Nepeta was welcomed into this fic a while ago and I wanted to add more of her. Sorry if you do not like this.

Well now let's get on with it!

You are NEPETA the homeless cat lady who hangs out at the beach because nobody ever goes there unless they want to fish. It wasn't even fishing season so she thought she had the whole beach to herself. But, you seemed to run into someone else when walking along the shore line today that you haven't seen before.

"Ello, who are you?" Nepeta said knelling down. "Are you fine why are you laying on tha floo?"

"Damn what's with the British voice? This is America go back to sippin' tea and watching Doctor who on da telly!" He said laughing.

"Ey! That's not funny ya' fat American! Go back to sippin on a huge soda and watchin' Jersey shore on ya TV sets!" Nepeta said sticking out her tongue.

"Hey I'm not fat. You skinny bitt cat stinky girl need a soda or two."

"I can't even afford one!" Nepeta said shaking her head.

"What? You look homeless and you smell bad… you poor gurl?"

Nepeta nodded and looked away. "Yes, yes I AM poor…." Nepeta looked down and sighed. "Alright?"

Nepeta noticed this person wasn't very normal. "Who…. Who are you? What's your name?"

"You can just call me Dave." He winked and smiled. "How about you?"

"I'm Nepeta. It's nice to meet you." Nepeta said.

Something shifted behind Dave. Nepeta peeked over Dave and she covered her mouth.

She screamed and shouted. "WHY DO YOU HAVE A FISH TAIL?"

"Why don't you have a fish tail?" Dave laughed. "Humans sure are strange…"

"You're the one with a fish tail!" Nepeta laughed and sighed. "So…. Are you the only mermaid?" Nepeta said looking around and licking her lips.

Dave shook his finger and said, "Don't eat my friends. I'll get you some fish if you want some."

Nepeta clapped her hands together and smiled. "Really? Thanks! Can you go get some now?"

Dave laughed and nodded and was gone as fast as you can say "_Swag_."


End file.
